


Your Name in Red

by Juzosuke-Ishimondo (Aster_Nightingale)



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Nightingale/pseuds/Juzosuke-Ishimondo
Summary: Rookie mistakes. Inspired by @edgy-senju on tumblr.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 41





	Your Name in Red

Kiyotaka was not someone people assumed had friends or played video games. Actually, most people around him assumed the opposite. He was too loud, too awkward, too rule abiding to be interested in either of those things. They were half right for the most part. He cared about friends, but video games? For the most part, he considered them time wasting and utterly useless for enrichment.

That of course was until he became friends with the ultimate programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki, who loved video games and the ultimate bosozoku, Mondo Oowada, who also liked them. So, now he didn’t mind them as much. As long as they studied afterwards or before, he didn’t mind at all. In fact, he even came to cherish this time with them every weekend. The main issue was he was terrible at most of them at least the first time they played.

He always proved them wrong the next week, but it was humiliating for him at first. For instance, the first time he played minecraft with them, and he dug down and died over and over because he kept spawning in that one spot. Another time, he got killed because he accidentally ran into some meat in Fallout 76, and it somehow killed him. Over and over, he died in ways that made the others laugh at him, and he hated it.

This week, Chihiro suggested a game called Among Us. He never heard of this game, so he was fairly excited. After getting him set up, Chihiro told him the password to get into the lobby.

He liked it. It was rather cute seeing the little characters run around, and he liked listening to the steady sound of their footsteps. He changed his character to red and waited for the others.

Ishimaru (Kiyotaka): Fujisaki! Thank you for getting the game ready for me!

Chihi (Chihiro): You’re welcome. The game is fairly simple. I’m sure you can figure it out easily enough.

Josuke (Mondo): Yo.

Ishimaru: Kyoudai!

Piggles (Hifumi): Ah, Mr. Ishimaru, Mr. Oowada, I wasn’t aware you two were playing.

Antoinette (Celeste): Indeed, this is quite the surprise.

Ogami (Sakura): Are we almost ready to begin, Chihiro?

Chihi: Let’s wait until we get all 10 of us.

Donuthole (Aoi): Heya!

Ogami: I’m glad you made it, Hina.

Donuthole: Yeah! This is going to be a lot of fun! Yuta talks about this game a lot.

Richie$$$ (Byakuya): You all better make this interesting.

Sherlock (Kyouko): Don’t be mean. I’ll leave and give Touko the room number.

Richie$$$: ...I apologize.

Watson (Makoto): Sorry I’m late.

Chihi: Alright, lets start!

The game was simple enough. He went around doing tasks. It wasn’t until Makoto’s character go into the floor that there was an issue.

Kyouko reported a body, and the blame shifted to Chihiro, but before they could discuss that Kiyotaka spoke up. “How to I go into the floor like Makoto.”

Richie$$$: I’m sorry, what?

Ishimaru: I asked how do I jump into the floor like I saw Makoto’s little character do.

Watson: Oh crap.

Sherlock: Really, Naegi?

Watson: I didn’t see him in electrical!

Josuke: Lol! Nice work, aniki!

Ishimaru: ???

They all voted for Makoto who was of course an imposter.

The rest of the game went on cleanly enough with Kyouko discovering the last imposter easily.

Donuthole: GG!

Ishimaru: GG?

Chihi: It means good game.

Ishimaru: Oh! GG!

Chihi: Alright, let me explain how the game works.

Antoinette: No, don’t.

Chihi: Huh?!

Piggles: I agree. It is much more interesting playing with a new player.

Antoinette: It’s also rather amusing.

Watson: Agreed.

Sherlock: Agreed.

Richie$$$: Agreed.

Ogami: I must agree.

Donuthole: It is really funny.

Josuke: Start, Chi!

Ishimaru: W-

He wasn’t able to finish typing. He was crewmate again in the next game. While he was doing a task in electrical, he was killed by Hifumi. Celeste reported the body.

Josuke: BRO!!!!

Chihi: Where?

Antoinette: Electrical.

Sherlock: Did you see anyone there?

Antoinette: No, I was finishing a task in weapons and went down and found him.

That was a lie. He tried typing it, but no one seemed to react.

The vote was skipped for now. Later on, Hifumi got caught killing Chihiro, and while he finished the last of his tasks, he saw Celeste kill Mondo.

While Makoto, Sakura, Kyouko, Celeste, and Byakuya argued, he tried to tell them Celeste did it.

Donuthole: Taka, they can’t hear you. They can’t see what you typed.

Ishimaru: Why is that?

Josuke: We’re dead, bro.

Ishimaru: Oh.

Kyouko eventually figured out Celeste was the imposter, but Celeste and skip tied. Celeste killed Kyouko, blamed Byakuya, and she won the game.

Antoinette: GG

Richie$$$: GG

Watson: GG

They all said good game, and they let Chihiro at least explain what the difference between imposters and crewmates was.

The next round, he was an imposter. He was sort of excited seeing how he never got to play like this before. Before he could do much though, a body was reported, and he messed it up like he did every game he first played.

Ishimaru: Bro, why are our names red?

Josuke: ...why, bro, why?

[Josuke has left the game.]

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a kudos or a comment. Thanks for reading.


End file.
